


Our Time Is Running Out

by ravenpaw



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, F/M, Reylo - Freeform, post tfa au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenpaw/pseuds/ravenpaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prophecies and seeing the future is tricky business. Sometimes when you ask for the future, you may not like what you're told.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Time Is Running Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themaybee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themaybee/gifts).



Fifteen. Fifteen standardized years he had unwaveringly obeyed Snoke.

     But now, with Starkiller destroyed and Rey awoken to the power within her, Kylo's dedication faltered. More and more he felt the pull. Visited the skull of his grandfather less. Poured over archives, Empire and Republic alike, nearly every waking moment. Which was plenty, given his lack of sleep. Perhaps he didn't realize it at first, but he was stalling. Hoping, though maybe not consciously, to find some way out. Some hope for defection. 

     Then, one sleepless cycle, he found a register. Not particularly helpful, but interesting. A (dismally outdated) registry of every member of a particular species. Odd, there were no other creatures in the galaxy so formally catalogued. With a bit more prodding, Kylo came to find why. This particular species, the name of which was impossible to pronounce with his uneducated tongue, was held in legend as fortune tellers. It seemed they lived for thousands of years, and likely didn't have any particular ability, guessing at the turn of events through repetitions of the past. Still, they were percieved as dangerous nonetheless, and closely guarded by the governing bodies of the last few centuries. The dates of the registry stopped at the rise of the Empire.

     As he finally slept, the concept of knowing the future consumed him. With these people lie an answer to his distress. He became obsessive upon waking, skipping usual habits to return to his research, ignoring calls to meals and practice, until he finally retrieved the location of the only future seer left in mapped territory.

A hand firmly gripped his shoulder, clenching tighter than necessary. "The Supreme Leader would have your presence, _Ren_ ," the General spat.

     Kylo jerked from under the touch and rose, almost, but not quite, running into Hux . "Then he shall have it. Don't you have papers to push?" Without waiting for a response, he brushed past, using his naturally long stride to put as much distance as possible between himself and Hux without bolting.

* * *

Kylo arrived at Phasma's quarters with a half-smirk, and no helmet, on his scarred face.  
     "What are you about to drag me into, Ren?"

     "Special assignment, of my desgin. Supreme Leader approved it moments ago. We, that is... you and I, the knights, and whatever selection of your troopers you choose, are going to visit a person of interest. Be ready by next cycle, we have a long trip."

     Phasma sighed. There was more to this plan than his words let on, that much she could see in his rare crooked grin. She trusted however, that she would get the full disclosure once they were off.  
     "Aye, sir. My finest will be at your disposal as soon as possible."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is kinda lame, but it sets up everything else. First real chapter will be along shortly and then it'll get interesting.  
> Also, sorry for the weird discussions of time, kinda hard to guess how time works across an entire galaxy which allows for faster-than-light travel. Cycle is more or less a standardized day? Idk took that one from Tron.


End file.
